Present
by asu-meme i-meme-zu
Summary: Yuuasu/yuto x asuhi fluff, that's all you need to know. T for swearing.


**Oh god it's been so long I'm probably rusty as fuck. Let's hope it's still read-able.** **(/□** **＼** ***)** **・゜** **This pairing needs more love and it's almost 2am and I'm not thinking straight I will regret this eventually aigHT LET'S FUCKING GO!**

* * *

Yuto stared at the box in both his hand. It was roughly the size of half an A4 paper and it was wrapped in teal colored wrapping paper with a white bow tied around it for the finishing touch. He knitted his eyebrows together, "Uh...thanks!" he gave the other boy a smile. "Although, is there a reason you're giving this to me?"

Shit, that sounded really cold.

"N-not that I don't appreciate it or anything!"

Asuhi felt his face heat up a little and continued staring at the grass under him, "Uh well..."He stared at the ground as if it'd committed a sin against him, "I figured that since you...ah...don't seem to like me very much, I figured that I could give you something so we could get along?"

It came out more like a question than a statement, and he prayed to the stars that were starting to appear in the orange and pink sky that he didn't look as uncertain as he sounded.

 _'Was it really that obvious?'_ Yuto was sweating bullets and he hoped Asuhi didn't notice. It's not like he hated the teal haired boy, but something about having the same face as the little brother that was taken away from him at a young age made him very uncomfortable. Although, Yuto was starting to warm up to him ever since the party he threw(albeit with some help) for Asuhi.

"Oh..Well, just so you know, I don't hate you or anything." Yuto gave him a reassuring smile.

"I-I see.."

There was almost an entire minute of silence.

" Umm..feel free to open it now if you want to.."

He said it so softly that Yuto just barely managed to catch it. Asuhi was looking at him with those big puppy eyes and he was very sure the boy wasn't even aware of it. Not that he thought it was cute or anything. Nope. Not one bit.

He looked back at the present and pulled at the perfectly tied ribbon, stopping after it was untied to look at his junior's face before him.

Asuhi's eyes were practically radiating light and he had an eager smile on his face.

Okay, so maybe he was a little cute... Just a little, though.

He continued holding onto the untied ribbon, because it felt rude to just throw it on the ground, and completely unwrapped the present in a just a few seconds. "It's..."

It was a tiny wooden scythe with a string attached to it, most probably as a strap for hanging it on his phone or keys. It was very much like his own much bigger and much more badass scythe, except for the string. Although, it seemed a bit wobbly and out of shape.

"I made it myself with some help from Kuzuryuu-senpai so it's not very good-"

Asuhi's mouth snapped shut when he felt a pair of arms around him. Oh.

Yuto was hugging him. It wasn't some half-ass hug either, it was a full blown hug that was closed to suffocating him.

"...Thank you."

The last thought Asuhi had before everything went black was that he had never blushed so hard before in his entire life.

* * *

"...ak...p"

That voice sounded familiar.

"A...wa...u.."

The owner's name was on the tip of his tounge.

"Asu...wake..up!"

Yu..

"Sleeping teal star child! Awaken!"

His eyes snapped open and he sat up so suddenly he almost ran into somebody's face.

"Where am I?!"

The last thing he remembered was feeling really safe and warm.

"Wow I can't believe it worked." Yuto laughed. "Also, we're in your room. You should really start locking your door by the way."

Asuhi's eyes slowly adjusted to the light and found that yes, he was indeed in his room, and was also laying comfortably in his bed. "What...happened?"

"Drink up." Yuto passed him a glass of cold water, which he gratefully took and started sipping on it.

"You ah..." Yuto's scratched the back of his head, "You blacked out after I hugged you."

Ah, that explains a lot. It's not everyday the person he looks up to, which he may or may not really like, would hug him. However, he did feel bad that Yuto had to carry him all the way to his room and so nicely tucked him into his bed.

Asuhi jumped to his feet in a matter of seconds and bowed as low as he could, "I'm sorry for bothering you!"

Yuto totally did not blush or try to frantically get him to sit back down, but they soon found themselves sitting next to each other on the bed.

"..."

"..."

"Say, don't you have any club activities for today? I mean, mine ended hours ago but I don't think anybody will mind me not being there for once so it's okay." Yuto was the first to speak up.

Asuhi paled immediately at the mention of his club. He looked over at the clock on the wall so fast that he heard his neck cracking. "9PM?! I'M LATE! I AM VERY LATE!"

He jumped off his bed, grabbed his telescope , gave Yuto a kiss on the lips and ran out the door.

* * *

It was only when he reached the roof top and apologized to his club members did he realize what he did.

He screamed out in embarrassment and frustration before going towards the member nearest to him.

"U-uh...Asuhi-kun are you al-"

"How do I start a new life in Mexico so I don't have to face a life time of embarrassment here?"

* * *

Meanwhile Yuto was still in Asuhi's room, fidgeting with the tiny wooden scythe he received just hours ago and also googling on what to do when your kohai notices you when he heard someone screaming on the roof top.

* * *

 **I finally finished writing this and now IT'S 4.20AM HOLY SHIT I DID NOT EXPECT THIS WHERE ARE MY AIR HORNS**

 **But anyway it took me like 40 minutes to work out the courage to type anything after "Y".**

 **So, I should probably sleep but yeah. Fanfictions. I love this pairing. This is basically cannon. Why is there like only two fanfics of this two.**

 **Leave a review if you want to, I guess.**


End file.
